<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526844">i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimadora Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora week, Love Confession, Self-Doubt, Wordcount: 100-500, Wound Cleaning, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimadora Week 2020: Day 3: Who’d say “I love you” first?</p><p>“You... love me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimadora Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora flinched as Glimmer put the antiseptic over a wound on her leg. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, and now Glimmer was taking care of it. Adora had gotten it during the latest battle against the Horde, Catra had scratched her extremely badly, and Adora had began to limp at the end of it. Thankfully, they had won, and were now home in Bright Moon, recovering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wound hurt so much, and Adora cursed. She should be used to pain by now, both from the battlefield, and wound cleaning, but no matter how many times she did it, she was always unprepared for the burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop for a bit?” Glimmer asked, and Adora shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m good. It just stings a bit. Another scar to the collection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but tell me if it becomes to much and I’ll stop for a bit, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing those words should be comforting to Adora, but it made her feel the opposite. All those words she had been taught that she needed to be needed, and never show weakness. And not being able to clean your own wound, to just show a wound, that screamed weakness to her. She felt ashamed that she needed the help, and felt ashamed she flinched at antiseptics in her wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… are you so calm about this?” she asked. “All of this. This just proves how weak I am, that I need help with a wound. And here you are, smiling and trying to comfort me, while my mind screams that I did everything wrong and you’re here still cleaning my wound. My mind tells me it’s out of pity, even though I know it’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stopped in her track, looking her right in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, I’m not doing this because I pity you. Everyone just needs help from time to time. And you’re not weak, you’re smart, strong and amazing, and I love you. And anyone that tells you otherwise is wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence, did Adora hear her right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You… love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Adora, more than anything. I know this is the first time I said it out loud, but I hope you understood before this. I’ve loved you for a really long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Adora jumped out of her chair and embraced Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t weak, she was loved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>